Fang and Tiara Rated M Oneshots
by FencerKitty
Summary: A series of lemons with Tiara and Fang.


Fang and Tiara

These are going to be a series of rated m one shots.

Nightmares.

Fang woke with a start. The same nightmare had occurred again and he was getting fed up. Tiara laid close beside him, her back facing him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly faced him and her eyes opened slightly.

"F..Fang? What time is it?" Tiara moaned, sitting up and opening her eyes.

"3am. I had that nightmare again." Fang said, looking down at the floor.

"Fang. It's okay. No need to be embarrassed." Tiara assured, tilting his head up and planting a kiss on his soft lips. He smiled and deepened the kiss. It was passionate and Fang pulled her on top,of him. She trailed her hands through his messy, brown hair.

He began biting her lip, earning a slight moan from Tiara. He pulled away and began kissing her neck, nipping her skin every so often.

"F...Fang!"

Tiara began to gasp and slowly glided her hands down to his boxer shorts. Her hands gently brushed his cock and he moaned, his cock becoming hard. She giggled and began playing with the waistband. Fang began to slowly pull her nightgown over her head, revealing her breasts and area. Tiara pulled his boxers down and took them off, throwing them to the other side of the room. He began to gently massage one of her breasts in his hand, sucking at her nipples.

"Fang...I...I love you!" Tiara moaned.

She pushed him away and slowly trailed her hands down his chest. She reached his dick and began to stroke it, earning several moans from Fang. Tiara then held the entire 8 inches in her hand and slowly began to pump his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Fang mumbled, closing his eyes and pulling gently at Tiaras hair. She smirked and quickened her pace, before replacing her hand with her mouth. He eventually came into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"Fucking hell Tiara. That was incredible." Fang panted, looking down at Tiara who was smirking at him.

"Are you gonna return the favour Fang?" Tiara asked politely. He chuckled before pushing her down next to him and climbing on top of her, his dick becoming hard once again from looking at her body.

"You're beautiful Tiara." Fang whispered in her ear and placed a small kiss on her lips. He began to open her legs and placed one finger in her tight area. She was dripping wet, turning him on even more. He slowly penetrated her.

"Oh Fang! This...this feels even better that I imagined it would be." Tiara gasped, gripping hold of the bed sheets. Fang just chucked and began placing more fingers in her area. She reached or orgasm and moaned loudly. Fang began to lick all of her cum up. It tasted sweet.

"Oh...I see you haven't had enough yet Fang." Tiara teased. He smiled and shook his head, before quickly pushing her down and kissing her hard and passionately. He placed tiny kisses down her neck, down her chest until he reached her area and kissed her firmly on the lips again, turning her on once again.

"Fang... This is incredible!" Tiara moaned as he began to suck on her breasts again.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Fang laughed and Tiara just giggled. She then pushed her dripping wet area against the tip of his cock, teasing him.

"Tiara. I'm gonna fuck you hard. Until you scream my name in fact." Fang breathed. She nodded and he positioned himself. He then entered, slowly at first so her didn't hurt her. Tiara winced and Fang frowned, looking her in the eyes and kissing her softly.

"It'll get better... I promise." Fang reassured. Tiara nodded and then pushed him down. He thrust up and back down once more, before hearing Tiara moan in pleasure. He groaned and began to quicken his pace.

"Harder Fang!" Tiara squealed as he began pushing harder into her. He thrust down hard and fast.

"Oh...my...God...Fang!" Tiara screamed, clutching the bed sheets.

"I...I won't last much longer. God...your so tight!" Fang groaned, pounding harder into her. They both eventually reached their orgasms and collapsed next to each other.

"Now will you forget about that nightmare you keep having?" Tiara panted, stroking his hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"Definitely." They both laughed and shared one last kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

And Fang never did have that nightmare again.


End file.
